Conditioned Reactions
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Sequel to Tactical Responses. ItachixNejixSasori. Neji receives some familiar late-night visitors who just happen to change his life forever. Yaoi, slight drama.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Conditioned Reactions

"_I__t's been so long I've been out of my body with you / I feel alone, feel at home, feel like nothing is true / You take me to a place where my senses gave-way / Turn it round, shut it down, what the people say / Climbing up, coming down, gonna give you some / Take my hand and let it come, let it come, let it…"_ – Deadmau5 feat. Rob Swire

X

Neji Hyuuga sighed quietly, listlessly, not particularly troubled by any one thing, but simply feeling a bit lethargic and generally downtrodden, as he and his team of chuunin subordinates leapt gracefully from tree branch to tree branch as they made their way back to Konoha after having finished another mission.

"What ever could be the matter, Neji?" Rock Lee chimed from Neji's left with all his usual seriousness shining through every painstakingly proper syllable he spoke to his jounin leader, "You seem a little down."

Before Neji answered his typically overzealous and upbeat friend, the Hyuuga's keen eyesight also caught a glimpse of Tenten casting her curious, brown gaze their way as well, obviously intent on hearing Neji's response for she also had the same question as Lee nagging in the back of her mind about her handsome commander.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his lovely, crystal-lavender eyes at his sometimes irritating teammates before calmly, evenly stating in his forever sophisticated voice, "It's nothing, you two. I'm just a little tired."

"I could see why, with you going on back-to-back missions all the time;" Tenten concurred sympathetically as he leapt gracefully off of another semi-horizontal tree limb by Neji's right side, "Lady Tsunade must really favor your abilities."

Neji only curtly nodded in reply to his female comrade's praiseful comment, grateful for it just the same but also unwilling to respond any further since the Hyuuga had known full well for some time that Tenten had been harboring romantic feelings for him ever since they were kids.

While this knowledge did not make the Hyuuga any less comfortable around his teammate, it had, however made him realize that he really did not want to try to unintentionally lead her on by being too friendly or casual with her.

Besides, the proud, pure, and noble heart of Neji Hyuuga…had already been claimed.

"Tenten is right!" Lee exclaimed as all three of them made one final leap from the thick foliage of the forest, and landed onto the dusty, golden dirt that made up the walking area in front of the large, green gates to their beloved village.

"You go ahead and rest at home while Tenten and I hand in the mission report," Rock Lee offered in the form of a considerate demand as he gave Neji a positive thumbs-up gesture with his heavily bandaged hand while one of his large, black eyes closed in a good-natured wink to his long-haired leader.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked politely as he cast his gaze over both of his long-standing teammates who were both smiling encouragingly at him.

"Absolutely, Neji," Tenten reassured as she shifted her lithe weight a bit onto her other leg as she blushed hotly under Neji's all-seeing and beautiful gaze while they spoke, "You go on home; we'll take care of the rest."

The idea only briefly bothered the formally-raised and trained Hyuuga who initially did not like the idea of leaving his group, even if they were already safely back in the village with their mission completed, due only to the fact that he was their team leader and had certain responsibilities that could not be taken lightly.

However, Neji also could not deny how tired and exhausted he truly was as Tenten has been telling the truth when she had brought up how the Hyuuga had been going on missions seemingly nonstop for an elongated period of time; making the pale-eyed ninja inevitably feel fatigued from being constantly on the move, maneuvering, fighting, and planning.

"Alright," Neji agreed simply as he already turned one foot towards the direction of the Hyuuga estate while he still kept his stern gaze on his smiling, obliging comrades, "…thanks, you guys, and good work today."

"Bye, Neji! Take care!" Tenten called after the young man who was already walking away from them both, her fingerless-gloved hand waving him off as she greedily watched the way his strong, graceful figure practically glide through the crowds of vendors and passersby as he made his way home.

"Have a good night's rest and you will be up to your youthful standards in no time! I am sure of it!" Lee also added positively to the quickly disappearing silhouette of his idolized team leader with a merry but frightening punch to the air above his head.

Neji had heard their comments as clear as day while he had walked through the bustling streets of the village, but was thoroughly grateful that he was already so far away from his teammates that he did not have to answer them back or even see their practically painfully cheery faces.

It had been two months since Neji's more-than memorable encounter with a few of the members of Akatsuki.

Neji could still vividly remember everything that had happened that fateful, life-changing night.

The sheer volumes of raw, carnal temptation and desire that he had been made to feel upon being completely subject to Itachi Uchiha and Sasori Akasuna's every wish and whim had irrevocably changed the young, deadly Hyuuga jounin. Every sinfully sweet word the notorious but devastatingly sexy male criminals had spoken to him, every fiery touch from their fingertips and bodies to his own, every erotic call of his name and moan of ecstasy while Neji had been chained up the whole time they had pleasured him and made his vision blur while his world positively crumbled around him…had never left the Hyuuga's genius mind.

However, it had been during the third week of not seeing a trace of either Itachi or Sasori that Neji had fallen into a bit of a depression and had specifically asked Lady Tsunade to send him on as many missions as possible.

Neji's request had been due to his immeasurable need to cease his own mental restlessness and allow him numerous chances to distract his own mind and feelings so he would not think of them and their wonderful time together anymore.

While the Hyuuga could recall every blissful, enrapturing detail of his mind-shattering bout of sex with Itachi and Sasori, Neji simply did not allow himself to do so any longer since he knew he could not handle such empty, dejected feelings for a moment more.

A little while later, Neji arrived in the vastly expansive Hyuuga estate; the early evening hour making the sky display a brilliant myriad of pink and orange colors that seemed to struggle diligently with the oncoming darker shades of blue and light purple as a brisk nighttime neared.

The air was beginning to have a certain chilly crispness to it, freezing the Hyuuga's pale cheeks a bit, as a beautiful grey-blue color canvassed all around the scenery, darkening every building and path in its wake while the lovely dark blues overhead knowingly won the battle and succeeded in pushing back the lighter colors of afternoon.

Neji sighed again as he stepped inside the large, simply furnished manor; knowing that Hinata was currently out on a mission of her own, and that his uncle Hiashi was probably eating dinner or even making preparations to go to sleep; and swiftly made his way across the plain, boarded floors to the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room, Neji was not startled when he saw his uncle sitting by himself and eating the remains of his dinner in silence.

Over the years, Neji and Hiashi had trained hard together; his uncle being the head of the main branch of the Hyuuga household taking it upon himself to train Neji as thoroughly as he could; and, in turn, the two had come to a peaceful, manageable understanding.

While Neji knew that he would never be Hiashi's son, he had, however, long recognized that he did appreciate having a strong, older male that he could effectively look up to and learn from.

As a result, Neji had be able to learn and perfect many of the techniques that had been reserved only for the main branch members, and he knew that he had Hiashi to thank for that.

"Oh, good evening, Neji," Hiashi greeted good-naturedly as Neji took a seat opposite him so they may talk confidently and comfortably, "I trust your mission went well, then?"

"Yes, it did," Neji replied somewhat dryly, dully as he helped himself to some of the fruit that was already on the table.

"Come now. I'm sure you need a proper meal after just coming back from a mission," Hiashi encouraged with a bit of a small, half-smile forming his lips as he considered his twin brother's son for a moment, "I'll have something brought out for you."

Neji finished the apple that he had been eating before saying, "No, that's alright. I think I'm just going to go to my room…"

"Please…" Hiashi gently cut off his treasured nephew as he lightly furrowed his dark eyebrows together before adding coolly, "I insist."

Hiashi had been aware of his nephew's mild depression for some time and it had been paining him that he did not know what was wrong with the boy. Hiashi was concerned about Neji not eating, especially after returning from being away, so he did not regret his minor push for Neji to have dinner right now as he saw his nephew nod a few times at him before a maid promptly brought out several, steaming dishes of food for him.

Hiashi, currently done with his own dinner but reluctant to leave the table just yet, kept his analyzing and equally mysterious-looking eyes on his young nephew while he watched the boy eat his meal – the older Hyuuga feeling quite relieved to see Neji eating so heartily of the food before him. For a little over a month, Hiashi had noticed Neji's seemingly browbeaten and generally defeated nature, which often resulted in them not training as much as they had used to, and the older, wiser Hyuuga could not help but feel terribly troubled over the matter, like he was somehow letting down his dearly departed twin brother.

After completely clearing his plate of food and his bowl of soup, Neji looked up to his patiently waiting uncle who had a poorly schooled, worried look on his barely wrinkled and tanned face.

"Is something wrong, Neji? I want you to tell me if something is bothering you," Hiashi instructed sternly but not harshly, which resulted in the immediate drop of Neji's milky, lavender eyes from his own, like Neji was debating whether or not he should say what was on his mind.

"Something…is wrong, but I…I can't…talk about it," Neji muttered lamely, embarrassedly with an instant twinge of ruefulness that he had even said that much to begin with.

"Why not? Please, Neji…tell me what's wrong," Hiashi encouraged kindly, genuinely wanting to help his highly skilled and talented but obviously distressed nephew, "What is it?"

Neji gulped, still unable to look his fierce but well-meaning uncle in the eye as he replied carefully, "I um…I've been…rejected."

Hiashi visibly stilled in shock at the sudden revelation of his nephew, having not seen that sort of reply coming whatsoever, before he made himself regain his senses and better judgments before saying, "I see…"

"Yeah…"Neji simply added, just to fill the silence as he sighed through his nose and finally lifted his head up and cast his saddened, heart-breaking gaze at his uncle.

"Neji, I'm glad you told me," Hiashi started in a very fatherly manner that Neji could not help but latch onto every spoken word, "I've been worried about your recent changes in behavior, but now I can understand. I'm very sorry that happened to you, Neji, but I do know that you are one of the strongest ninja that this village has to offer and I have every confidence that whatever decision you make will turn out just fine."

Neji cleared his throat nervously, mildly uncomfortably, before swallowing the spit that had accumulated in his mouth; his expression easing and his features undoubtedly relaxing as he took in his uncle's sincere and heart-felt words; before saying much more calmly, "Thank you, uncle. I'm sure you're right."

Pleased, Hiashi smiled at his nephew, stood up from his spot at the dinner table, and walked over to Neji's sitting form.

Neji did feel his usual inner serenity return to him as he felt his uncle place his large, warm hand on his shoulder from above while he said, "Alright, then....and Neji, I'd like to tell you something in return."

Upon hearing this, Neji looked up to his uncle and saw that his face had become completely serious though his lovely, similar eyes still shone with such understanding and something else that Neji could not identify right away – his uncle's expression alone rendering the younger Hyuuga to remain silent and simply wait for Hiashi to continue.

"It's no secret that I have never had a son, as my only children are Hinata and Hanabi…but, if I did have a son, I imagine he would be just like you, Neji," Hiashi confessed with a reaffirming squeeze to Neji's shoulder after he had finished speaking his soul-splitting words to his shocked nephew.

Neji was speechless as he only blinked his widened, pale eyes at his smiling uncle who gave his shoulder a quick pat with his hand before he exited the dining room, leaving Neji by himself and still with those words fluttering wildly inside his mind, his heart.

Neji sort of cocked his head to a side as he let himself drink in all the meanings and implications his uncle's words meant to him as he idly ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth as he momentarily lost himself to deep, continuous thought.

Still without having said another word, Neji forced himself up and away from the table, his head shaking briefly from side to side to make himself stop pondering over his conversation with his uncle, as he also exited the dining room and deftly made his way to his own room.

However, upon walking along the outside of the white and brown walls and once again feeling the chilly nighttime air trying to tear through him, Neji stopped dead in his tracks the moment he smelled something ominous being carried in the wind current.

"Byakugan!" Neji called out, drawing intensely concentrated amounts of chakra to his opaque-lavender eyes that enabled him to see everything in a sort of x-ray form, as he quickly surveyed the area and noticed…

"No!" Neji stated with a shudder running through him as he could see on the other sides of walls and within some of the rooms, the bodies of his comrades and relatives laying perfectly still all across the ground.

Hastily, Neji leapt off of the smoothly-boarded walkway and out into the one of the courtyards where he and Hiashi would often train, as the Hyuuga proceeded to sprint off in the direction of the closest, fallen person.

Suddenly, Neji was wracked with a fit of coughing, making the long-haired young man double over as his body as he fought to ward off the onslaught of hacking and wheezing – the odor in the air having apparently gotten thicker without him noticing it.

Turning off his Byakugan, Neji was able to see the thick clouds of some kind of purple mist slowly filling the entire Hyuuga estate and maneuvering all around him with its death-promising curves of smoke and offensive aroma.

"Ah-ah-ah," came a disturbingly calm and mocking voice from behind the Hyuuga before a hand quickly shot out and clasped tightly around Neji's nose and mouth, "…we can't have you passing out on us like the rest, now can we?"

Neji struggled against the iron grip that was holding him until he squeezed his eyes closed upon seeing more of the threatening mist approach him – his genius mind suddenly panicking about how everyone in the compound was dead, how he needed to escape and alert the Hokage, he needed to try to save Hinata and Hiashi, he just needed to get free!

Abruptly, the Leaf jounin was heaved upwards and effectively caught upon a solid shoulder as his attacker proceeded to carry him hurriedly back towards the Hyuuga manor, passing the main area where the poisonous gas was collecting.

Neji had kept his eyes shut for the short duration of his turbulent, fearful carry, but opened his lovely, pale eyes wide once he was abruptly hurled off of that rugged shoulder he had been draped over and onto a large, comfortable futon.

"You bastard, my family…" Neji began angrily, blindly, but any other words were quick to die in his throat as the Hyuuga's luscious lips parted in silence and shock overtook him at the sight of Uchiha Itachi smirking down at him and slowly pushing open the buttons adorning his Akatsuki cloak from the inside.

"You needn't worry, my dear Neji;" Itachi began in that methodic timber of his that had Neji shivering by his feet as the Hyuuga remained gaping at the confusing but alluring sight before him, "your family is going to be fine. The smoke was only meant to render them unconscious for a little while."

"…but…how…"Neji stammered lamely, his thought processes failing all the more as Itachi let his long, heavy black cloak fall from his body and pool into an inky puddle of thick fabric on the polished, hardwood floor – the Hyuuga jounin's crystal-lavender eyes glazing over a bit at the mouthwatering view of Itachi standing before him like a predator over his prey, clad only in serious, provocative black.

Itachi's smirk widened across his tanned, handsome features as he noticed his long-haired lover eyeing him shamelessly, hungrily, while he, himself, could not help but do the same as he allowed his sharp, Sharingan eyes to roam over the smooth, tantalizing contours of Neji's immaculately-honed body that rivaled the loose, white clothing as the Hyuuga remained seated with his legs bent out in front of him with his hands planted firmly behind his back for support.

"How, you ask?" Itachi rephrased the muttered question sweetly, as the stoic and devastatingly charming criminal casually took hold of the bottom hem of his shirt with both hands and easily slid the garment up and over his head so it could be tossed to the floor as well, "…how could I not? Sasori and I have…missed you…greatly."

Neji gulped nervously upon seeing such battle-hardened perfection be exposed for his viewing pleasure, his eyes greedily taking in the sharp lines of muscle that shaped Itachi's strong chest and erotically-toned abdomen, but was finally able to recognize his unlit and deeply shadowed surroundings as he let his vision expand to the room around him.

Itachi had brought him to a spare bedroom located on the far west end of the Hyuuga manor which faced a section of thick forestry and was the farthest point from the main entrance and village streets; probably the most likely area where the gas would not reach, as well as where they would definitely not be disturbed by anyone.

The Akatsuki members had obviously planned this out well.

"Where is…Sasori?" Neji asked shyly, embarrassed that he was giving it away that he also wanted to see the doll-faced red-head that possessed an entrancing chocolate gaze that Neji had long dreamed he could stare into forever.

Itachi chose to keep his dark-colored pants on as he gracefully lowered himself to his knees in front of Neji's spread legs, the Uchiha also putting his hands down on the cool floor below so he may purposefully crawl up to the patiently waiting but acutely nervous Hyuuga – a wicked smile curving his full lips as he did so.

"He'll be here shortly," Itachi answered, his practically feral-looking gaze startling the Leaf nin while Neji also could not help but feel himself become erect from the way Itachi was smiling at him as he moved closer, "…until then, you're just going to have to settle for me."

Neji knew that he could not will his body to move away even if he had truly wanted to, so it occurred with equal, fiery passion that both men's petal-soft lips met in a heated kiss as Itachi simultaneously grabbed onto the front of the Hyuuga's white tunic to hold him in place.

Neji immediately purred against Itachi's warm, supple lips, loving how much furious need there was between the two of them that seemed to make the passed two months of waiting for exactly this, worth it – the pale-eyed man not even flinching away from their kiss in the least as Itachi savagely tore Neji's uniform shirt from his body, desperate to see more of his pale lover.

As Neji's traditional white robe lay in ribbons all around them, Neji wrapped his long, pallid arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him even closer, enough to make the older, passionate raven maneuver to lie on top of him as the Hyuuga shifted his body a little in order to get more comfortable on the cotton-soft futon at his back.

Itachi nipped at Neji's lips, loving how the Hyuuga had pulled him to be on top of him as he had, before slipping his warm tongue inside the brunette's panting mouth, instantly caught up with how insatiably good Neji tasted and how every time he felt Neji groan from another one of his slippery, enticing kisses, his own arousal would pulse with growing, building need for the beautiful creature beneath him that the S-class criminal also had not forgotten one single, sensual thing about their first time together.

Long, tanned fingers raked lovingly through Neji's gorgeous, coffee-brown hair before settling on the younger man's perfectly rounded cheeks as Itachi's placed a warm, lingering kiss to Neji's lips before slowly trailing his mouth to the Hyuuga's graceful, pale neck.

"Mmn…Itachi…I can't believe you're here…with me, right now…"Neji purred in mindless, candy-sweet pleasure, feeling his own world positively leaving him as he felt the Uchiha's long, black bangs tickle his cheeks as Itachi trailed kiss after kiss down the Hyuuga's exposed neck in such a lethargic, painstakingly slow way that enabled Itachi to fully savor his prize, as well as deliver Neji out of his right mind.

Trembling but lethal fingers slid down from Itachi's back to either side of his biceps, Neji continuing to stretch his lean, angelic body underneath his much larger and powerful lover as he squeezed Itachi's defined muscles in his hands – the Uchiha's hands still gently tilting Neji's head back with just the strength in his fingers as he breathed deeply of Neji's fresh, familiar scent.

"All areas are secure, Itachi…ah…" said a cool, measured voice directly after Neji heard the subtle sounds of the door to their room being opened and shut, the small noise sounding from the intruder immediately after he had given his report telling of how he had been rather stunned at what he had opened the door and beheld.

Neji had whipped his head towards the direction of the new-comer as soon as he had first heard him speak, Itachi looking as well but still with his tongue pressed against the side of Neji's neck, as the Hyuuga had audibly gasped at seeing Sasori's lovely, half-lidded eyes regard him with so much longing, so much surprise to finally see him once more.

Neji watched as if his very life depended on the act as Sasori's shapely lips gave the smallest of smirks as the stunning red-head slipped his eyes shut and began to remove his own, long cloak from his body, Itachi's gentle but somehow immovable hold on the Hyuuga making him continue to stare at the smaller Akatsuki member as he did so.

"You should know that Sasori-dono has been _aching_…to have you inside of him again, Neji," Itachi cooed suggestively against the Hyuuga's exposed flesh, pale, glowing eyes shamelessly watching the Suna native pull off his dark-purple top and fishnet undershirt before slipping his hands enchantingly slow down his perfectly-sculpted form to the top of his white sash and pants.

Neji groaned upon hearing such dark, erotic words, feeling Itachi lick a light, teasing trail from his neck and up his jaw, and watching from his lying position as Sasori revealed more and more of his slender, tempting body for both men to indulge in.

"Go to him, Neji…show him how much you want to grant him his wish," the cunning Uchiha prompted as he purposefully removed his hands from the Hyuuga's delicate face and form so the latter may, in fact, stand up from the futon and carry out exactly what Itachi had just suggested.

As if in an cataleptic, impossible daze, Neji gracefully got to his feet, his milky eyes shining as they were locked onto daring, chocolate ones as the two men approached each other in only a matter of a few, unhurried steps and immediately embraced in a lustful, desperate kiss.

Itachi smirked as he continued to lay on his side behind them, watching with narrowed, knowing eyes as Neji completely took control of his and Sasori's heated embrace and plundered the other man's mouth with his own; slender, fragile-looking hands squeezing encouragingly at Neji's bare back as Sasori hummed and huffed into the Hyuuga's blissfully determined mouth.

Neji groaned approvingly as Sasori lightly sucked on his tongue, the red-head purposefully letting the brunette feel exactly how he cherished the warm, wet muscle in between his lips as a sort of cruel, teasing taunt, as the Hyuuga instinctively ran his hands down the length of Sasori's elegant back and pulled the matching purple slacks from his smaller lover in the process.

"Very nice," Itachi commented huskily from behind them, casually palming his own erection through his black pants as he continued to watch Neji sensuously remove the last of Sasori's clothing while the two men never took their wanton lips and hands away from the other as both men's lustful actions also spoke of their painful longing to be closer to the other, to pleasure the man in his arms, to never have those desirable lips removed from their own again.

Neji was in absolute ecstasy as he quickly brought his hands up to tangle in short, cherry-colored locks to crane Sasori's head back a little as he switched their angles and attacked the puppetmaster's addicting mouth once more with his own, loving how he was finally able to feel how his and Itachi's hair and flesh felt underneath his fingertips; a luxury he had not known the first time when he had been chained up.

While Itachi's long, raven mane felt like liquid silk in between his fingers and against his skin, Sasori's short, ruby hair felt feathery soft in his hands as he licked and nipped playfully at the Akatsuki member's lips, both men taunting and hinting of their sex and passion by the squeezes of their hands, by the moans in their throats upon being kissed so lustfully.

"Both of you…come here and turn around for me," Itachi purred silkily as he shifted his weight so he was sitting up on his knees, facing the young men who could not help but obey his command and join the incomparably sexy Uchiha on the futon, facing away from him while remaining right next to each other.

"Mmn…such a nice view," the Uchiha murderer voiced aloud, his tone pure, chilly timber, as he quickly licked his two forefingers before placing his hands on both Sasori and Neji's lower back and gently pushing them both over to rest on their hands.

Neji could not help but turn his head towards Sasori's equally bent-over form so he may watch the always calm and unbothered criminal tug his supple bottom lip in between his teeth in brimming anticipation; Neji's needy gaze glued onto Sasori's pleasant expressions as both men felt the Uchiha's hands roaming down the soft, inviting curves of their exposed rumps until his fingertips gently rubbed against their puckered entrances.

Itachi mindfully slipped one finger from each hand inside both Neji and Sasori's tightly-muscled openings, instantly making both men bend their backs at the teasing intrusion, Neji's eyes still taking in every magnificent expression Sasori made right next to him as the puppetmaster's hands briefly squeezed at the soft futon below while he parted his full lips, lips that the Hyuuga could still feel against his own in phantom touches.

The Hyuuga groaned low in throat, furrowing his thin eyebrows together in the middle from being able to see something so intimate up close as he watched Sasori experience the same sensations as he, coupled with the intoxicating feeling of Itachi working another one of his long, strong fingers inside his ass to continue stretching both of his sexy, lustful lovers.

Itachi's thin smirk never left his handsome, tanned face as he watched Sasori and Neji arch their lithe, athletic bodies underneath his hands, their knees unconsciously parting further and further as they writhed on top of the futon and pushed back against the Uchiha's fingers – Itachi slowly moving his digits in and out of both men at the same time, feeling his own cock harden with an impossible aching desire deep within him from seeing such blissful obedience and reactions from the two of them.

"Nnh…please…m-more…"Sasori whined, his lovely, cool voice just barely above a whisper as Neji watched the slender red-head tremble in unsatisfactory pleasure next to him as his fingers had tightened on the folds of the thin fabric adorning the futon – the tempting sight only adding to the Hyuuga's overwhelming need to take the devastatingly attractive Suna native as soon as possible.

"Then, more you shall have," Itachi smoothly purred from above the two, suddenly pulling his sopping wet fingers out of both of his lovers and lining up his throbbing erection at Neji's stretched, pink entrance with one hand lightly gripping at his own thick base.

Neji tensed only for a moment at feeling Itachi's wide head probe at his tingling entrance, but gasped and moaned in a long, drawn-out sound of red-hot pleasure upon feeling the Sharingan user slowly slide his cock inside of him, his hands gripping Neji's hips securely to control his own actions.

"Ohh…Ita…Itachi…ahh…!" Neji said with a desperate, pleading crescendo present in his voice as he felt the Uchiha leisurely sheath himself inside of his ass but only to instantly retract almost the whole, solid member before roughly shoving it all back inside.

Sasori chewed on his bottom lip impatiently as he remained on his hands and knees beside Neji, genuinely loving the torturous display before his eyes as he watched Neji's smaller body subtly move forward with every of Itachi's increasing thrusts, the red-head able to hear Itachi make subtle, approving noises in his throat as Neji moaned wantonly and tossed his chocolate head to and fro upon being filled over and over.

In one fluid motion, Itachi pulled his length completely out of Neji's quivering ass, angled his hips only a fraction more to the right and then slammed his rigid, pulsating cock deep inside Sasori's prepared entrance.

Neji was panting hard but instantly became erotically captivated as he saw Sasori dramatically arch his pale, perfect body, parting his alluring lips wide as he shouted to the ceiling from extreme ecstasy, Itachi immediately taking to pounding inside the puppetmaster's body in hurried, violent thrusts.

"Ahh…ahh…mmn…!" Sasori moaned loudly before visibly slumping down upon the futon as soon as Itachi pulled his cock out of him and slammed right back inside of the attentive, aching Hyuuga.

"Ohh…God…'tachi…"Neji shuddered upon being filled again, finding it incredibly sexy that Itachi was making love to the both of them as he felt the Uchiha pull hard on his hips as he pushed his heavy member in and out of Neji's entrance with almost blinding speed.

"…so good…you both feel so goddamn good…"Itachi groaned absentmindedly as he thrust inside of Neji a few more times before repeating his pattern and quickly shoving his rock-hard cock inside of Sasori's begging form, instantly making the Suna native cry out and squeeze his insides around Itachi's intruding member hard.

Neji rose up from his elbows but only to be on his hands once again as the Hyuuga shamelessly, intricately observed how Itachi had his bottom lip in between his immaculate, white teeth, long, raven bangs matted to his cheeks and forehead, as he concentrated on brutally shoving his long, thick length into the porcelain beauty moaning and writhing beneath him.

However, as soon as the ever-astute Uchiha knew that Sasori had to have been close to reaching his climax, Itachi pulled his cock out of his shaking, gripping body and shoved it back inside Neji's unsuspecting one, making Neji hiss through his teeth but then moan out his pleasure as he felt Itachi carefully wrap his long, muscled arms around his waist and pull him backwards.

Facing away from him, Neji was made to sit in Itachi's warm lap as the Uchiha had craftily sat himself down on the futon with Neji still in his arms, prompting Sasori to also rise up from his kneeling position on the floor to observe the new, tasty developments with his long-haired lovers

Itachi's thighs were parted wide, forcing the Hyuuga to have his legs spread even further apart as Neji sat perched on top of Itachi's protruding cock with his back arched as his pale hands automatically gripped the tops of Itachi's legs for support – Itachi's larger hands sliding down from Neji's tapered sides to take hold of his narrow hips.

"Sasori…Neji-sama is waiting for you," Itachi cooed provocatively, his voice full of sex-driven husk and sleekness, as he purposefully let the approaching red-head see the sensual trail his hands made across Neji's well-honed and completely arousing body.

Neji's clouded, half-lidded eyes watched intently as Sasori crawled up to be in front of him, never taking his own milk-chocolate gaze away from Neji's panting, pleading face, as he licked his small, shapely lips and slowly placed his mouth against Neji's throbbing, vulnerable length.

"Ohh, fuck…yes…"Neji purred, squirming on top of Itachi's thighs for a moment as his anticipating body fought hard to deal with the shiver-inducing pleasure of having Sasori's perfect lips slowly part against the tip of the Hyuuga's dripping member before the Suna native gradually lowered his head down in between Neji's spread thighs, taking more and more of the brunette's length into his brain-shatteringly warm, moist mouth.

Itachi maintained a mind-warping sluggish pace of scooping his hips up against Neji's firm ass, making his weeping member glide painstakingly slow in and out of the Hyuuga's entrance as he watched through half-lidded, crimson eyes from over Neji's shoulder as Sasori bobbed his head up and down Neji's thick, purpling length a few times before teasingly nipping at the very tip and running the flat of his tongue along the fleshy grooves adorning the head – every single sensation granted him making the Hyuuga slowly grind his ass against the Uchiha's own cock as Neji scratched his nails against his thighs.

Sasori loved all the many, varying noises he was able to elicit from the stern Leaf noble; ranging from sharp gasps of air, long, approving moans, to short, needy whimpers; as the red-head began letting Neji's cock slide in and out of his mouth faster, using his lips to close harshly around the velvety, sensitive flesh as he squeezed and sucked around the base and the tip.

"Ah…Sas…Sasori…mmn…"Neji moaned, unknowingly writhing even more against Itachi's solid frame behind him which pleased the Uchiha to no end as he let Neji practically do the work for him in making his entrance slowly glide up and down Itachi's sweltering, begging member as the Sharingan-user trembled with delicious pleasure each time he felt Neji drag his nails down the tops of his thighs.

Itachi groaned low in his chest, his jaws lightly clenching together in maddening, intoxicating torture to feel Neji move against him the wasy he was, every subtle shift of his enticing hips as his Hyuuga sought to wring out more pleasure from Sasori's mouth, about had him at his wits' end as he could feel his own groin be ground against by Neji's perfect, firm ass in his lap.

"So seductive…"Itachi remarked, as smooth as satin and as rich as honey, against the Hyuuga's flesh, as he ran his hands up from Neji's hips, over the tightly-packed muscles adorning his abdomen, until he let his fingertips tease at Neji's pert, pink nipples on his chest, "…so very, very sexy, the way you move…I can't stand it."

Neji's elegantly writhing body tensed briefly upon feeling his highly-receptive nipples being played with; the Hyuuga truly feeling as if his very body could melt under so much pillow-soft pleasure from both Itachi and Sasori; until one particularly harsh thrust from the Uchiha into his ass made Neji instantly arch his back even more and moan loudly to the heavens above as he could practically feel the last of his senses completely dissolve into nothing but an illusion.

"Sasori…come here, baby…I want you so badly…" Neji groaned as he freed his fingers from gripping tightly onto Itachi's legs to gently take hold of either of Sasori's cheeks, effectively pulling the fiery and devastatingly beautiful red-head's lips up from his cock, and usher the deadly sexy Akatsuki member to crawl the rest of the way onto his lap.

The Suna native with the looks of a fallen angel obligingly straddled Neji's parted legs, inadvertently placing his own dripping member right in front of the Hyuuga's lovely, regal face as he shifted his weight on top of his knees, and gasped out loud upon feeling Neji seductively lick up the clear, shining drops of pre-come that threatened to run down the length of his straining member.

Sasori smiled as he placed his hands on top of Neji's shoulders, only catching Itachi's knowing smirk for a moment from behind the Hyuuga, before he consciously lowered his small, perfectly-contoured body down on top of Neji's lap, purposefully letting the swollen tip of the Hyuuga's cock rub at his begging entrance before roughly slamming his ass down upon the rigid length in one, quick motion that made Neji see stars and momentarily lose all touch with the world around him.

"Neji…so deep…haa…"Sasori moaned in a intoxicatingly saucy voice as he tipped his ruby head back and released his hands from the Hyuuga's shoulders so he may place them on the ground behind him for expert leverage so he could lift and lower his body up and down Neji's pulsating member in the most mind-blowing of ways – the doll-faced Akatsuki member absolutely needing to please Neji the best way he knew how.

Neji's deftly, over-sensitized body trembled upon hearing Sasori wine and chocolate-flavored words to him, as he could feel the red-head's textured insides massage over his cock in an almost soul-breaking manner as the Hyuuga greedily watched him bend his slender body backwards in his lap, and gasped sharply upon feeling Itachi's teeth sink into his shoulder.

The Uchiha also kept his keen eyes on the two, gorgeous men before him as he let his hands wander down Neji's deliciously curved back until he firmly grasped the Hyuuga's trim waist, intent on finally relieving his candy-sweet anxiety and increasing the pace of their precious lovemaking.

Neji, in turn, lifted his arms and brought his hands back to tangle in Itachi's luxurious, raven hair, encouraging the sultry Uchiha to continue marking him as he was as the Hyuuga could not help but keep his taut body arched as he panted out his pleasure, positively in love with how rough yet subtle Itachi could be as well as how indescribably sexy and attentive Sasori was with his needs.

Neji felt Itachi growl erotically from having his hair gently pulled before the Uchiha said evenly, wickedly, "How does he feel, Neji…when he moves his body over yours like that…when his legs shake around yours because he's in unspeakable pleasure?"

The more white-hot words that gracefully dripped from Itachi's supple lips, the faster the Uchiha pushed his thick, throbbing cock in and out of Neji's quivering entrance, building up a much more satisfying and mind-blowing pace that had all three of them vastly losing their minds in favor of only knowing the others' bodies as intimately as possible.

"Nnh…more…both of you…mmn…harder…!" Neji moaned without reservation, the Hyuuga keeping his fingers tightly buried in the black silk of Itachi's hair as he felt the Uchiha obey his command and plunge his member inside of him at an even faster rate, immediately making both Neji's and Sasori's moans inside the plain, shadowed room grow louder, more desperate.

"Ahh…N-Neji…ohh…yes…"spilled from Sasori's tempting lips over and over again, the words toppling over each other as he ground his ass against Neji's groin, feeling the residual force from Itachi's thrusts inside of the Hyuuga flow into his own body as he moved, effectively bouncing his hips and lower back up and down on top of the writhing, moaning Hyuuga as his slender, pale fingers tightened against the cool floor below that he continued to grip for support.

"God, Sasori…just like that…"Neji replied shakily as he thrust his own hips up to further drive his cock inside of the red-haired puppetmaster that was bucking in his lap, grinding Neji's cock inside of his warm, textured insides as his own untouched length bobbed up and down from all the movement, "…don't stop…ohh…shit, keep going…ahh…!"

Suddenly, further melting the pleasure-drowned Hyuuga even more so, Itachi smoothly brought his fingers to Neji's hands, gently taking them out of his hair, and bringing them around to Sasori's straining member, Itachi's hands still on top of Neji's as if to guide him.

"Touch him, Neji," Itachi ordered breathlessly, pleased when he felt Neji's fingers not hesitate to close around the Suna native's engorged cock and immediately squeeze to bring the lithe Akatsuki member more startling jolts of hot pleasure that he knew would have Sasori writhing and purring all the more for him, "…make him come…"

Sasori's eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted as he moaned from the welcomed pressure to his member, as he sat up straight in Neji's lap and wrapped his thin arms around the Hyuuga's neck.

Neji and Sasori's petal-soft lips collided together in a heated, open-mouthed kiss as Sasori tightened his hold around Neji's back and the Hyuuga pumped his ruby-haired angel even faster in his hand – Itachi's arms snaking around both men before him until he latched his purple-painted hands onto Sasori's hips, feeling their intense lovemaking as well as his own.

"Oh…Saso…'tachi…I'm not going to last…I'm coming right now…!" Neji suddenly hollered, breaking off his sloppy, lustful kiss with the red-head in his arms as he suddenly felt all of his accumulated pleasure positively tear through his over-worked body, making his swollen cock seize inside of Sasori's warm, moving body as the Hyuuga released his thick, creamy essence inside of him in long, mind-numbing shudders of pure, blinding ecstasy.

"Mmn…that feels nice, baby," Itachi purred from behind a still climaxing Neji who was trembling with unbridled, unavoidable pleasure as both men watched Sasori briefly bite down on his lower lip but only to release it with a sharp moan as the equally over- stimulated puppetmaster gripped Neji tightly with his arms and legs and came in an array of warm, milky come that splashed across the Hyuuga's pumping hand and out-stretched abdomen.

The Uchiha placed one more supplementary bite to the Hyuuga's shoulder as he let his own orgasm claim him inside of the beautiful Leaf jounin, whispering against his pallid, glistening skin as he came, "Neji…I love you much…"

Neji slightly arched his body once more, gasping sensually as he dipped his head back upon feeling Itachi's wide cock fill him with his forbidden, rare essence, a fiery sensation that made the pleasure-laden Hyuuga shiver uncontrollably in Itachi's arms and cling to Sasori's smooth, soft skin in front of him.

All three of them took a long, hard-earned moment to bask in the silence and relish in their bodily pleasure that seemed to calm their minds, slow down the world, place meaning within their existences or perhaps render everything as not having any meaning at all – Sasori's head having naturally found a place on Neji's collarbone to rest while all quietly sought to catch their breath.

Deciding that he was the one who needed to detangle himself first, the lovely Suna native carefully made to move off of Neji as he made ginger movements with situating his rather lax arms and legs before placing a quick, loving kiss to Neji's temple before standing up completely.

Neji swallowed down the small amount of spit that had collected in the back of his throat, finally realizing the world around him in small, sobering doses, as he felt Itachi's hands close around his shoulder blades to also help the Hyuuga collect himself and stand on his feet.

With careful ministrations, Neji stood up from his spot on Itachi's lap, his eyes never leaving Sasori's form a little ways before him as the red-head had already successfully slipped back into his dark-colored slacks.

"Here you are, Neji-sama," Sasori said sweetly, humbly to the Hyuuga as he turned towards the contently dazed Leaf nin with his previously discarded white pants in his arms.

"Thank you," Neji obliged as he politely took the article from the softly smiling Akatsuki member and gracefully stepped inside each of the pant-legs.

As soon as Neji had completely adjusted his pants around his waist, Sasori threw his slender arms around the Hyuuga's neck, bringing him in close as he instantly pressed his cheek to Neji's shoulder.

The gesture did not startle the Hyuuga in the least, as nothing short of a bomb going off nearby probably could not shake the pleasantly mindless and contented jounin, and it was thoroughly appreciated in a moment of wordless, sincere understanding and love between them as Neji also loosely encircled his arms around Sasori's lower back, grateful that he could still lose himself in his lovers' warmth even after their lovemaking was over.

"Come with us, Neji," Itachi voiced evenly from behind the Hyuuga, making the lavender-eyed young man carefully crane his neck towards the Uchiha with Sasori still in his arms, the embrace almost sorrowful in how the Suna native was worried that Neji would, in fact, decline.

"…I…uh…" Neji struggled, his thoughts and lines of reasoning pulling him in infinite directions, cluttering his hazed and pleased mind with impossible burdens but also…considerations of the inexplicable satisfaction to take place in his life should he effectively block out his initial judgment.

"I can't; I've sworn loyalty to Lady Tsunade, and…my uncle and my cousins…and I just…" Neji thought out loud, rambling off half-formed reasons that had long been implanted in his psyche and conscience as a shinobi before the Hyuuga prodigy performed any kind of act within the village – the long-haired Hyuuga pointedly trying to avoid Sasori's entrancing yet broken gaze directed at him as he spoke.

However, it was the Uchiha's calm, solid voice that halted Neji's rushed words at once, effortlessly bringing the Hyuuga a steady mind and a stable ground on which to reside once more.

"Neji;" Itachi practically commanded with his cool, timbered voice which immediately demanded the Hyuuga's undivided attention as the two locked gazes, "you must ask yourself what it is that you truly want. If what you want is right there in your arms, then you should come with us."

Neji's hopeful, opaque gaze turned from Itachi's serene, handsome face to the delicate, pale one looking right back at him as Sasori continued to have his arms draped across Neji's shoulders; the Hyuuga's hands still holding onto the puppetmaster's narrow waist; as he looked firmly into warm, half-lidded chocolate brown orbs.

"I…"Neji said listlessly, getting lost into the depths of Sasori's lovely, perfect face before him as the Suna native's beautiful locks of hair just barely fell into his enrapturing eyes staring straight back into his own.

Neji could not deny the fact that the person in his arm…was definitely something he wanted.

"I don't want to lose you again…Neji," Sasori admitted quietly, the Hyuuga unable to look away from how those wonderful lips of his formed each, delectable word he spoke to the rapidly calming and settling Leaf nin, "…I'm not strong enough."

_I do know that you are one of the strongest ninja that this village has to offer and I have every confidence that whatever decision you make will turn out just fine._

Neji silently gasped as he immediately recalled his uncle's words to him earlier that evening, the word 'strong' coming from Sasori triggering the Hyuuga's short-term memory and making him remember those powerful, meaningful words.

Neji sighed thoughtfully as he politely lifted his hands to take hold of Sasori's own hands and remove them from his shoulders so he could just comfortably hold them in between their bodies while he lowered his gaze – his previously overlapping, internal problems having dramatically been reduced to nothing than a dull roar inside his mind all of a sudden.

…_whatever decision you make will turn out just fine…_

"I'm not strong enough to survive without you two, either," Neji confessed heavily as he kept his grip loose and loving on Sasori's hands, his words making Itachi take another few steps towards the both of them as he listened intently to his lover's words, "…in fact, I'd been really depressed all this time we've spent apart. I thought I was never going to see you again…"

"And what you are asking of me…it's a difficult decision," Neji suddenly said with a bit more force and sting to his voice as he lifted his gaze straight into Itachi's patient, but frightening Sharingan eyes.

"I know," the Uchiha murdered replied simply, sensing that Neji still had more to say as he automatically rubbed his thumbs against the top of Sasori's slender hands inside his own as he continued to think.

"And my uncle…I have to leave him a note; I have to tell him that this was not his fault and that he didn't do anything wrong…" Neji continued, his words becoming hurried again until Itachi's cool demeanor sobered his soul and allowed him to experience a startling peace yet again.

"I'm afraid you cannot write to anyone," Itachi reasoned logically, composedly as Neji and Sasori naturedly separated their hands so the Hyuuga could face the Uchiha more directly as he spoke of something so important, "…at the very least, we would need to make it look like we forced you to go, and not that you left of your own volition."

"…I understand," Neji answered after swallowing hard and making himself maintain composure, even though every muscle and sinew the highly-skilled jounin possessed throughout his deadly body was positively burning with adrenaline and frazzled, electric nerves., similar to how he would initially feel upon hading off into battle.

"Neji…"Itachi cooed, his voice as soft and gentle as a passing breeze, as he gingerly brought a hand to the side of Neji's face and cupped the smooth, creamy flesh against his calloused palm, stroking his thumb over Neji's cheekbone as he coasted his long fingers into the long strands coffee-brown hair, "…does this mean that you'll come with us?"

Neji swallowed again as he continued to peer with an unwavering gaze into the deep, blood-red that stained his Uchiha's enchanting eyes, eyes that he knew could severely harm and kill him where he stood yet regarded him with so much love and compassion that it sometimes brought him physical pain, and slowly closed his own, translucent eyes as he savored the caressing warmth of Itachi's hand against his face, a type of silent but understood plea resounding in the Uchiha's need to touch the Hyuuga as he posed his life-altering question to him.

Neji had meant it when he had echoed back his own insufficiency in dealing with another long-term absence from the pair.

He was not naïve about how such a turn of events had affected his mental state, his health, and even his friends around him. Neji could still vividly remember the daily pain he had had to endure as he had to succumb to own hope failing before his eyes, his own, confusing thoughts crumbling before they could be formed as he simply was not able to see Itachi or Sasori during those long, two months that had passed.

The Hyuuga knew that his uncle had not exactly meant leaving the village upon speaking such words of ambiguous encouragement to his nephew, but nonetheless…Neji felt that he had received them this day for a reason, as he stood in this room before his two lovers who had genuinely stolen his heart during their first, life-changing encounter, who he knew without a shadow of a doubt cared for him just as much as he cared for them.

The cruel, sheer pain that had resided within him until this very night, until he was back in their arms and subject to their lips and words…was proof of that fact – that the brunette shinobi really did need these two loving, gorgeous criminals in his life.

Betraying the village…or venturing towards his own happiness, the lines had quickly become blurred and rather vague as the genius Hyuuga thought over his options clearly and with a cool, level mind and memory.

Sasori and Itachi both watched with attentive, patient eyes as their beloved Neji Hyuuga drew in a deep, measured breath into his lungs before opening his hauntingly beautiful eyes and looking straight into Itachi's face, mild determination and fearlessness present in his regal, pleasant features.

"Yes; I will," Neji said at last, as he watched Itachi's usually unperturbed expression positively light up as the Uchiha parted his lips to let out the air he had been unconsciously holding, before both men quickly wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed the other's body in crushing, speechless acts of raw, unbridled emotion.

"God, Neji…you make me so happy…you have no idea…I love you," Itachi whispered into Neji's hair as he gave the smaller young man in his arms one, final squeeze, before bringing his face to the Hyuuga's and pressing their lips together in a significant, cherishing kiss.

Kiss after kiss was placed to Neji's lips before Itachi moved his lips across one of Neji's cheeks and up to his temple, the Uchiha's hands releasing the Hyuuga's bare back in favor of coming up to hold onto Neji's jaw in a firm but careful hold as he continued showering his long-haired lover with a myriad of grateful admiration.

"I love you, too, Itachi," Neji whispered back, subtly tilting his head to the side as he indulged in every one of Itachi's petal-soft kisses that fluttered across his face, feeling immediate satisfaction riddle through him about the decision he had just made.

"Sasori…"Neji beckoned by the longing silk in his voice as he smiled at the red-head by his side, prompting the puppetmaster to further approach him and slowly wrap an arm around his middle.

Neji turned slightly in his spot after Itachi placed one, last kiss the side of his neck before straightening his spine to look over his two lovers as they inched closer - Neji bringing up his hands to either side of Sasori's porcelain face as he raked his fingers through cotton-soft ruby locks of hair that seemed to instantly sedate the lithe Akatsuki member as his eyes slowly blinked before resting on Neji's smiling face.

"You won't have to lose me ever again," Neji spoke solemnly to the doll-faced creature in his arms, making him gasp as his previously confessed worry was purposefully put to rest by his lover's confident, careful words.

Sasori leaned into Neji's touch, bringing up his own hands to lay flat against the solid, smooth planes of Neji's chest as he softly closed his eyes and said, "I love you…since the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be yours and to know your love."

Neji pearl-esque gaze softened considerably as he watched his lovely Suna lover all but fall asleep against his palms, his whispered words sending shockwaves inside his heart, as his smile grew on his face at such an endearing view.

"It's yours, Sasori…"Neji reassured, leaning forward and bringing his lips to brush against the red-head's tempting mouth as he added breathlessly, "…I love you."

Neji softly claimed Sasori's alluring lips with his own, keeping their contact simple and loving as he cradled Sasori's cheeks in his hands and treasured how he could feel every, warm puff of precious air that escaped his enthralling puppetmaster's mouth against his own, finding everything about them being together like this as being nothing short of absolutely perfect., a true miracle.

"We need to go," Itachi politely said as he shrugged on his long, black Akatsuki cloak; having already slipped his shirt back on while Neji and Sasori had been distracted; as he calmly watched Neji slide his hands from Sasori's angelic face and regard him with a serious gaze in his eyes, obviously remembering how that purple mist from before had only been to temporary knock out his surrounding family members and that their time was, in fact, running out.

"Yes;" Neji confirmed bravely, feeling Sasori's fingers lightly touch his arm by his side for support as their time to depart and his ultimate defection from the Village Hidden in the Leaves to take place, something that no longer seemed to bother the expertly-trained and disciplined Hyuuga for a moment more, as he added resiliently, "…lead the way."

X

_Author's Note_: Oh man…this was actually fairly easy to write. I feel like a giant fish-stick for taking so long getting it posted and stuff. Apologies. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed my craziness and I can't wait to hear some feedback from those who also enjoyed Tactical Responses. XD Cheers!


End file.
